


Beginnings and Happy Endings

by happox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happox/pseuds/happox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with inexperience and ends with practised pleasures, as Sasha and Mikasa find each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Happy Endings

It starts with cold. It starts with Sasha’s hand finding Mikasa’s under the blanket. It starts with a shift closer to each other on their shared bed. It starts in a freezing night in their winter cabin. It starts when they are all alone with all the time in the world.

Sasha hasn’t done anything like this before and she knows that even before she realizes what _this_ is. Some nights, when thinking about Mikasa’s form during training, her naked breasts in the bathing room, her bared biceps during sparring, she’s felt this way. She’s felt her mouth go dry when picturing those things, and she’s felt _that space_ between her legs ache awkwardly. Just like now.

It’s indecent to stare, but her eyes have often lingered at Mikasa when they’re changing clothes. She has a wonderful figure, solid, strong, protective and safe. Now Mikasa pulls her into an embrace, and those secure hands are on her waist, and although it’s too dark to see anything at all, Sasha knows how those hands look, placed on her own skinny body.

She just wishes she knew what her face looks like as well.

So she kisses her. It’s not what she was going for, when she placed her hands on Mikasa’s cheeks, but Mikasa leaned forward at the contact, and somehow Sasha did too. So they are kissing, mouth to mouth, inexperience to inexperience, and Sasha thinks that it’s not the best feeling in the world, and yet it is. Because it’s Mikasa she’s kissing.

Her hands slide across Mikasa’s face, until they are tousled in her silky black hair. She’s often thought that it must feel so incredibly smooth, and she smiles into their kisses when her suspicions are confirmed.

Mikasa’s hands travel as well, slipping under the loose nightgown and up Sasha’s naked back. Her fingers are calloused, but they feel soft and hotter than the sun as they caress her skin. The contact is fire incarnate, and yet it makes Sasha ache for more.

Mikasa pushes them against each other, almost too forcefully, but the pain is not discomforting. Sasha moans without realizing it into the kiss. Leaning back to breathe, she lets out even more noises, incoherence of pleasure, as Mikasa’s mouth latches onto her neck.

With her hands still in Mikasa’s hair, Sasha clutches the silky strands as she leans herself into Mikasa’s body, pressing herself flush against it. She tugs at the hair without realizing it, but Mikasa makes no mention of discomfort.

They don’t speak, and they don’t need to. It happens almost by itself. They have to throw the blanket to the floor because it’s too hot to lie under it. They have to strip because the clothes get in the way. And they have to kiss, because they need to live.

Mikasa is more decisive, taking charge of it all, allowing Sasha to only moan, pull her closer, and arch into her touches. She feels up Sasha first, folding her breasts and straddling her thighs, kissing her from the top. And she lets Sasha touch her as well, stroke her hands up that toned, hot stomach, and grab at the slight breasts, marveling at the stiffness of her nipples as she caresses them.

Both bodies are hotter than Sasha would think possible, and the sheets under her back are soon stained with their sweat, sticking to her skin without her able to complain.

It’s almost a science, or a practice, as they explore each other like this. Through mouths and hands and soft wordless noises, they communicate their likes. Stroking Mikasa’s sides make her shudder, and sucking on Sasha’s nipples makes her moan shamelessly loud. They move almost constantly, shifting positions and actions, taking turns and figuring it out one step at a time, though it’s always Mikasa who makes them change and try again.

And then she dares to touch Sasha between her legs.

She already has Sasha on her back once she begins, kisses her navel, as her fingers thread through the bushy pubic hair. The action has her whimpering, but it doesn’t stop Mikasa from moving to sit between Sasha’s legs. 

Sliding her fingers downwards, Mikasa touches her hot sex, an act which nearly makes Sasha lose control right then and there. Never has she felt so vulnerable, so exposed, as when her legs are parted; but this is Mikasa, and it’s Mikasa’s calloused fingers, so it’s safe.

Mikasa withdraws her hand and leans down her head, and that’s when she tastes Sasha for the first time. Her tongue almost feels like the fingers, but it’s more nimble, and wider, as it laps at her wetness.

Sasha grunts, and pushes up her hips to meet Mikasa’s mouth, as she licks again, and again, and again. The quicker she does it, the more noises Sasha makes; the more she pushes back; the more she _feels_. She feels – oh, she can’t explain it, it comes so quickly – she feels wet and she feels dirty and she feels clean and hot and her mouth is dry and her hips ache and her lower stomach is burning and –

Sasha moans and breathes quicker and quicker, gasping for breath as a pleasure she can’t comprehend washes over her. It’s confusing, and she’s not entirely sure it’s wonderful or just new, as it takes her over. For a little while, it’s all she can feel; only the strength of that feeling by Mikasa’s doing.

She’s allowed to reclaim her breath when Mikasa removes herself, apparently sensing that it – whatever _it_ is – is over, relying on those amazing instincts of hers. And once that’s done, Sasha wants nothing more than to repay her, so it’s back to clumsy kissing and touching and _her_ fingers against _Mikasa_ ’s sex.

She’s too busy sucking on Mikasa’s breast and kissing her neck to use her mouth, so her fingers have to be enough. She moves them between Mikasa’s folds, sliding them up and down quickly aided by the dampness caused by the arousal. Mikasa digs with her fingers against Sasha’s back, and grabs at her ass while Sasha moves her hand faster and faster. The sounds Mikasa let out are barely audible over her panting, but Sasha can taste them on her tongue as she kisses her again.

Mikasa clamps her strong thighs around Sasha’s wrist, making her only able to move her fingers, and she feels them tremble. Mikasa’s entire body seems to quiver, and Sasha wonders if hers did too.

Breaking free from the kiss, Mikasa twists her head aside to let out a nearly pained, pent up moan, just as her thighs press together even harder than before. Sasha continues to move her fingers as much as she can, but when the body under hers relaxes, she realizes that she can stop it now; that Mikasa felt the same way she did, and it’s over.

Hearing Mikasa pant, feeling her chest heave, and knowing it’s because of _her_ , because _Sasha_ made her feel this good, makes her grin largely. Then she’s pulled down into another kiss, and it’s more lazy, less passionate, but also more skilled than before. Now that they’ve had some practice.

Their naked bodies are uncomfortable sticky, but it’s too hot to put their nightgowns back on, or pull the blanket from the floor. Instead they stay nestled against each other on their bed, sweat be damned, both still catching their breath, and trying to understand what they just did.

Following their instincts, doing what felt right – and oh, did it feel _right_ – they are both proud of it, pleased by their shared result. Sleep finds them easily this night, nude and sweaty and in love as they are.

And it ends when they are all alone with all the time in the world. It ends in the hot room of their winter cabin. It ends with them still pressed against each other on their shared bed. It ends with Sasha’s head against Mikasa’s chest and Mikasa’s arm around Sasha’s waist. It ends with heat.

 


End file.
